lego_dimensionsfandomcom-20200222-history
Zane
Zane is one of the Fun Pack characters in LEGO Dimensions. He appears in 71217 Fun Pack for the Ninjago franchise. Background Zane was originally found and recruited by Sensei Wu when he was found trying to hold his breath underwater. Zane was taken to the dojo, where he was trained to be the Ninja of Ice, and eventually became the Elemental Master of Ice. Zane, Cole, and Jay were the three original ninja, who were tasked with helping Kai become the latest Ninja. During the climatic battle with the Serpentine, Zane became the first of the Ninja to unlock his true potential. It was later revealed that Zane was a Nindroid, created by Dr. Julien. Zane handled the news surprisingly well. Zane later helped to fight against the Stone Army, a legion of indestructible warriors led by Lord Garmadon and The Overlord. During their quest to stop the Final Battle from happening, Zane was reunited with his father and creator, Dr. Julien. After Lloyd defeated the Overlord and his father was turned back to normal, peace resumed in Ninjago until Pythor returned, aiding the Overlord in becoming the Golden Master and commanding the Nindroid army. The Ninja clashed with the robots until a climactic battle ensued at Borg Tower. There, Zane sacrificed himself to destroy the Overlord once and for all, which resulted in both of them being killed in the process. This sent Kai, Jay and Cole off to look for new occupations, as they were saddened by the loss of their friend. Unbeknownst to them, Zane had rebuilt himself in a new, titanium body, yet he was captured by Ronin as hired by Chen to manipulate the Ninja into the Tournament of Elements. When Lloyd attempted to get the team back together, Cole, Kai and Jay were very reluctant, but when they found out that Zane was still alive, they joined together once more. The ninja, accompanied by Sensei Garmadon, journied to Chen's Island to compete in the mysterious Tournament of Elements. Zane, Cole and the other Elemental Masters that were eliminated formed a breakout plan. The Ninja reunited, But when Chen's true plans unfolded, and all the competitors of the Tournament allied with the Ninja. Ninjago was put in danger once more, but the threat was eliminated when Chen's army was defeated at the Corridor of Elders. World [[Ninjago|''Ninjago]]: New Ninjago City Abilities * Acrobat * Spinjitzu * Stealth * Boomerang (Shurikens) * Underwater Swimming * X-Ray Vision Quotes Trivia *In LEGO Dimensions, Zane uses his design from the second half of 2015 sets and episodes. However, his accessory is the Shurikens of Ice, which were destroyed in the show before this outfit was introduced. * In the television series, Zane is voiced by Brent Miller. In ''Lego Dimensions, he is voiced by Yuri Lowenthal. * Just like Eris and Shaggy, he has a line when entering his vehicle, he feels that it is more snug than he can remember. This is mainly due to the vehicles/gadgets being three in one builds. * His elemental power is Ice. * Zane's blueprints were involuntarily sed to create the Nindroid Army. * He is the only Ninja not to appear in Elements of Surprise (because at the time in which the level takes place, Zane was inprisoned in Chen's dungeon.) Gallery Category:Characters Category:Ninjago Characters Category:Fun Pack Characters Category:Index Category:Ninjago Category:Good Guys Category:Playable Characters Category:Wave 1 Category:Keys Category:Robots Category:Male Characters Category:Spinjitzu Ability Category:Underwater Swimming Ability Category:Stealth Ability Category:Boomerang Ability Category:Characters with Dual-Sided Heads Category:Elemental Masters Category:Acrobatics Ability Category:X-Ray Vision Ability Category:Activate Batarang Switches Ability Category:TV Show Characters Category:Physical Characters Category:2015 Category:Yellow Skinned Characters Category:Non-Licensed Characters Category:Non-Vortech's Prisoners Category:Hire a Hero Category:High Jump Ability Category:Time Travelling Characters Category:Resurrected Characters Category:LEGO Characters Category:Ninjas Category:Year 1 Category:Year 1 Characters